


No Trip Could Be Too Far

by idra



Series: 13 Days of Christmas (2017) [12]
Category: Gymnastics RPF
Genre: Driving through the Snow to Get Home in Time for Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Sam and Max are driving to Max's family house for Christmas.





	No Trip Could Be Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12! I'm officially all caught up!
> 
> Prompt: Driving through the Snow to Get Home in Time for Christmas

Sam runs a hand through his short, spiky hair as he sits in the passenger seat on Christmas Eve. Looking over at Max, he raises an eyebrow. “Do we really have to drive through all this snow to go to your Grandmother’s house for Christmas? I feel like we’re in some sort of Christmas movie. Two lovers, stranded on the road, because they’re too dumb to stay inside during a snowstorm on Christmas Eve.” 

“What will they do?” Max asks, laughing at Sam. “Baby, we’ve been driving in Colorado in worse weather than this for months. This isn’t even an actual snowstorm. This is some large flakes floating down and melting as fast as they hit the ground.” 

Sighing, Sam nods. “Fine. You’re right. But it doesn’t change the fact that conditions like this mean it could be really icy.” 

“And I’m prepared for it. We have all weather tires on the car, we’re good to go.”

Sam sighs again. “Fine. I’ll try to stop worrying.”

“Wouldn’t be you if you didn’t worry,” Max says. 

They both fall silent as the weather starts to worsen. Sam grips the seatbelt, making sure it’s fastened tight enough. “How much further?” 

“Another hour in this weather.” Max reaches over and takes Sam’s hand. “I’ve got this, Sam. I promise.” 

“I trust you. I do.” Sam shifts a little, letting go of Max’s hand. “You need both hands to drive.”

“Okay,” Max says, smiling as he focuses on the road. 

It’s another hour and they’re finally pulling up to a large estate in the country side. “Wow. Max, this is like a mansion.”

“It’s been in the family for generations. It’s historical or something so we can’t actually sell it outside of the family.” Max shrugs, leaning over to kiss Sam. “If it warms up, I’ll walk you around the grounds and show you around.” He parks the car, sliding out and grabbing their bags before he comes around and takes Sam’s hand. “Come meet my whole family.”

“Way to make me feel better about it.”

Max laughs. “Sorry. But it’s no worse than you making me meet your whole family when we’d just gotten back from camping and I was a stinking, gross mess.”

Sam smiles and leans in, kissing Max. “They loved you and they’re used to me camping, so they were not at all surprised to see you looking in the state I usually look after camping.” 

“And my family will love you. They can’t wait to meet you.” 

Sam sighs a little and nods. “Okay. I’m ready.” 

“Good.” Max kisses him again and leads him into the house. “We’re home!” he yells down the hallways. “Merry Christmas!”


End file.
